Rikesbundet Tiveria
Tiverian Empire Basic information Full name: The Nationalist Rikesbunde of Tiveria Government type: Totalitarian Regime Head of government: The Rikesstyre and the Rikeskansler Elections: Every 5 years Capital: Bankeryd Head of government residence: The parliament and The Imperial Palace Economy: Tiverian Krona (TK) Plural: Tiverian Kronor GDP: 5 604 000 000 Per capita: 49 000 Affiliation: League of nations, EU (in this universe EU has different rules) Ideology: Tiverian Fascism Religion: Protestant Christian Military Regiments: IIB; Imperial Infantry Battalions, IAR; Imperial Artillery Regiments, ITAF; Imperial Tiverian Airforce, GTRN; Grand Tiverian Regal Navy, HMF; Heavy Military Forces, ATB; Armored Tiverian Battalions, IEG;Imperial Elite guard Position: Industrial Powerhouse. Global power. Population: 72 938 241 (July 2018) Exports: Steel, Wood products, Ships, Weapons, Electronics, cars Imports: Rubber, textiles, Oil Famous companies: Carrus; Large car manufacturer Beetroot Games Inc.; Video games Rikesbundet Weapon Engineering; Weapons, Tanks, Rockets. TASR; Tiverian Astronomic Space research center History In Prehistoric Times, A Earthquake with a magnitude of approximately 20 hit the middle part of greenland, It ripped of a major part of greenland and the following “smaller” earthquakes Moved it south. About in 300000 B.C. it have reached its current position at latitude 45* N where it started to burrow in the ocean until it was balanced. Some amphibious Mammals crawled up from the ocean and together with some seeds in the air they started to develop a working flora and fauna. When Humans came in 6000 B.C. It was a well developed environment which was ideal for the humans. In year 769 Swedish vikings came and tried to colonize the island, As They were well developed with Iron weapons and chainmail armor The tribes were not hard to conquer and It looked like the conquest of the aztec empire. Soon the Tiverian Island was completely under Swedish control, although by distracting raids and wars with other viking tribes made the swedish vikings not focus on their colony. When Sweden united under Olof Skötkonung the colony was forgotten and Tiveria, Then named Hafland, was left alone for another 500 years. When Gustav Wasa became king of sweden he also wanted to order swedish history, and then found old viking documents that stated of this new land, Hafland. The swedes planned an colonization project and after a brief war with the French, who also wanted to claim it, took it over. It was not as easy as the first time, because of the more developed civilization approximately similar to the one in the early 1300s. Under swedish rule Tiveria experienced some drastic changes, A massive program to learn the natives “modern” swedish was initialized and also a mass conversion to protestantism. Soon Tiveria developed into a fully swedish land. Durling the great northern war the Tiverians Revolted protesting that they are not cannon fodder to be put into war, and the world's first democracy since the roman empire was established. They began a smaller colonization campaign witch deemed successful. They had also learned one thing, As long as the seas are under our control, it's impossible for us to lose. Therefor they began a project to rebuild their navy and expand it, a project that is still worked on today. They were on the French side durling the seven years war leading to a british defeat and a French and Swedish speaking USA, Now renamed Louisiana and also Vinland, an old viking name for the Americas. Due to this the american civil war never happened. In 1871 the Tiverians still supported the french and watched angered how France grew closer to Britain. Even with Tiverian support France lost the war in 1871. In WW1 just as the Americas in our timeline, it stayed neutral but sold weapons and ammunition to both sides. This made Tiveria one of the leading powers after the war and made the 20s a Tiveria-led decennium and not a American-led. As the stock went up the crash was imminent. With the crash came problems and a unstable Tiveria was on top of the world. With riots in the country and a larger and larger Fascist community (maybe staged by the italians) the people demanded referendum, and a Fascist government was installed. This was 31 January of 1931, this also marks the national day. In a large military build up the Tiverians were ready for war. In 1939 they joined the Axis and also signed the anti-comintern pact. They also signed the quadparte-pact. They managed to naval invade Le Havre in normandy before the germans broke through the Maginot line and literally steamrolling the french. The royal navy was not a match for the GTRN and soon Britain fell too. Turning the aims to soviet union they hardly took them out. Now the world was totalitarian and fascist. There was no nuclear bombs developed, there was no cold war. In the 70s some nations started to turn around, back to the libertarianism and democracy, but Tiveria held strong to its beliefs. Now, in 2018 it is still a Fascist state, but has relations with many other democracies and not close to as isolated as it once was.